Starting Over - Chpt 1
by EvilRaspberry504
Summary: Hey y'all! It's EvilRaspberry from DeviantART! I'm re-posting my story, Starting Over, so that you can read it on here, too! It's basically the life story of my OC, Keiko Mitakihara. I hope you enjoy it *bows*


Everything around me was a panicking frenzy. As I opened my eyes for the first time, I almost wasn't surprised to see everyone drop what their doing.

"She's alive! Congratulations!" An old fat lady said from behind me.

For some reason, my back side felt really raw and painful. I started to let out a wail, so horrifying, I scared myself. The lady who was panting didn't know what she was doing. The handsome man in the corner had no clue, either. I guess i'm truly alone. As my crying stopped, another fat lady picked me up and started wrapping some ugly blue thing around me. My mind jolted to a stop, and I fell asleep.

Two years later, things were good. My parents (That's the word!) were smart, and in truth, the best you could ever hope for. My room, an oddly shaped corridor, was painted a green color to match my eyes (So i've been told).

"Keiko, hon, do you want some ice cream?" The lady I call mom said from a corner.

I moved my head up and down quickly, which strangely gave them the notion I'm saying okay. The woman then picked me up, her kind green eyes blaring down on me. The man I call "dad" walked out first. Before I could even blink, I heard a loud bang, and dad fell. Looking closer, his arm had a hole in it! Then a couple men ran through our door, and started to pull him outside. They wouldn't dare hurt us, but my dad seemed vulnerable enough.

"No! No, stop!" My mom yelled, putting me down and calling the police.

A man shot the phone out of her hand, "Lady, this isn't your concern."

"Thats my husband, you low watt bulb! Let him go!" Mom ran towards then, the broken phone in her hand.

As dad got beat up more, my mom felt the need to hit them with the phone. That _obviously_ didn't do much. My father was losing life. I ran to my room, un-noticed, grabbed my wall phone, and dialed 912.

Wrong number.

911?

Right number.

A man picked up the phone, " Hello, this is Suzuki West Police Department."

" Come here now!" I couldn't help but laugh in my head at my dumb comeback.

"Is this for real?" He whispered in the background. Then the police came back, " Kid. Tell us what's going on."

I had to think on that one, honest, " Uh... These big mans came in and started hurting my dad... There's a hole in his shoulder, and my mommy is going crazy. Can you tell me wh-"

They hung up on me. The nerve. Listening closely, all I heard was more screaming and bangs. So, I did the only smart thing. I ran into my closet and hid. Wait, scratch out something... Now I hear... Sirens?

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" The same man said.

My eyes felt watery and distressed, so I closed them and fell asleep.

A week later, my father died. None of the care in the world could fix how bad he was. After his death, and funeral, my mom stopped being around. Well, not exactly. She would more or less pick up more movies and stuff. So that meant I was home alone. She bought me a chinchilla, as if that were compensation. But I didn't want the... Thing. I wanted my mom.

Whenever she would come home, her voice sounded an awful lot like a delusional old lady. She would then go into her room and sit under the shower. I've learned not to ask "what's wrong?", as she would scream at me. But one day, things changed! My mom got a call from Kadokawa Pictures. As soon as she picked up the call, she started screaming hysterically. When she hung up, she looked at me. And for the first time in a _long_ time, I saw actually joy on her face.

A month later, she told me to pack up my bags. My mother wouldn't answer me when I asked where we were headed. She would just start crying. Most of my clothes and stuff wouldn't fit, so I only grabbed the essentials: Anything and everything green. The car ride was a long, quiet one. Outside, the sky was a weird shade of purple and grey, and tiny pellets of rain were falling down on our car.

We finally reached a building. Sine we live far enough into the countryside of Japan, I was thrilled to finally see some more bricks and whatnot. My mom took me out of the car, her face literally covered with a black veil.

" I'm so, so, so sorry, Keiko. Please forgive me." She set me down on the curb, along with my bags.

Then, she put two things in my hand: A photo of what looks like... Her and my father, along with me, and a red Maybelline lipstick. My mother draped an emerald necklace around my neck. But not just any necklace... Her favorite necklace... Something bad must be happening. Without saying a word, she walked into the car again.

"Mom? Where are you going?" I asked.

She didn't answer. In under two seconds, my mother was gone. I panicked, looking around and realizing I was all alone. Real tears fell from my face as the horrible thought struck me. I just can't bear to say it...


End file.
